COFFEE SHOP
by Cho Ji-hyun
Summary: Hanya satu dari sekian banyak kisah sederhana tentang sebuah penantian yang berakhir bahagia. [B.A.P Youngjae Fict]


COFFEE SHOP

Main Cast : 1. Youngjae **B.A.P** – Yoo Youngjae

2. Ryu Heejoo ( OC )

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya pinjam dari tuhan, keluarga, juga agensi yang menaungi mereka serta grup masing-masing. Apabila ada sebuah atau lebih kesamaan maka itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. No siders, no bashing, or another negative activity. Thank you and Kamsahamnida.

Warning : Typos as always *bow*

_Kenapa kau harus berjanji jika kau bahkan tidak yakin mampu memenuhinya? Dan kenapa kau harus membuat jantungku berdegup jika kau bahkan tidak mampu membuatnya terus berdegup? Kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu._

_**~Ryu Heejoo**_

~* Heejoo pov *~

Sinar menyilaukan milik sang mentari mulai berangsur sirna, teredam oleh semburat jingga yang mewarnai cakrawala petang itu. Gumpalan putih bersih sang awan perlahan bergerak seiring dengan warna kelam yang mulai menodai si putih, bersiap menyambut datangnya sang malam.

'_Apa hari ini kau juga tak datang?'_

Kuhela napas panjang, membiarkan penat yang bergemul memenuhi anganku meluruh walau hanya setitik. Sembari menyesap _caramel machiato_ dari gelas kartonku, tanpa sadar kupejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan sinar hangat sang mentari di saat-saat terakhirnya sebelum menyerahkan singgasana agungnya untuk sang rembulan.

'_Apa memang kau tidak berniat datang?'_

Mata bulatku perlahan mengerjap tatkala tak lagi kurasakan sensasi hangat sinar sang mentari. Petang tampaknya sudah berlalu, meninggalkanku melebur bersama rasa kecewa dan gundah yang mendominasi hatiku. Kutengadahkan wajahku menatap langit-langit kedai kopi tempatku menghabiskan petang, menahan buliran air mata yang siap menerobos, menghancurkan dinding pertahananku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu pria itu, Joo-_a_? Apa kau tidak lelah terus seperti ini tanpa kemajuan sedikit pun?" aku menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis yang duduk berseberangan denganku dan menatap nanar ke arahku. Hentikan tatapan sialan itu! Aku benci dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! _Nan shireo-yo_ ( **aku benci itu** ) ." aku melengos, menghindari tatapan gadis di hadapanku yang makin menjadi.

"... Heejoo-_a_, ini sudah tahun ke-lima kau begini. Apa kau tidak bosan? Kau tidak tahu, betapa sedihnya orang-orang yang menyayangimu melihat dirimu seperti ini terus?" gadis bersurai coklat _hadzel_ itu meraih tanganku dan meremasnya perlahan, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang nyaman walau aku tak rela mengakuinya.

"Aku hanya menunggunya, apa salah? Ia berjanji akan kembali, apa salah jika aku menunggunya kembali?" kuhempaskan tanganku, melepaskan genggaman hangatnya.

"... kau masih percaya padanya walau lima tahun sudah berlalu? Lima tahun bahkan sudah berhasil merubah diri kita, Heejoo-_a_. Merubahmu menjadi lebih cantik, lebih tinggi, lebih mempesona. Lima tahun sudah membuat kita dewasa, tapi kenapa kau masih berdiam tanpa mau melangkah maju?" gadis di hadapanku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki –Song Jieun- mendesah frustasi, tampak jelas guratan lelah yang sarat akan kesedihan dalam sorot mata indahnya kala menatapku.

"Lima tahun masih terlampau sebentar untukku menunggunya, Jieun-_a_. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya kembali, bisa kau tidak mengangguku untuk keputusan kali ini?" hampir sama frustasinya dengan Jieun, aku mendesah. Apa ia kira hanya dia yang lelah? Hanya dia yang bosan? Aku lebih bosan dan lebih lelah darinya, karena aku yang menjalaninya, bukan dia!

_Drrt... drrt... drrt..._

Getar ponsel milik Jieun yang diletakkan di atas meja memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Membawa lamunanku terpecah, dan membawa kembali anganku ke dalam ragaku.

"Itu pasti Yongguk. Angkat dan pergilah. Kuyakin kalian ada kencan, bukan?" tanpa melirik nama yang termuat dalam ponsel itu, aku yakin yang menelepon Jieun adalah kekasihnya, ah... lebih tepatnya calon suaminya, Bang Yongguk.

"... aku pergi dulu, kabari aku jika kau ingin bercerita. Aku akan mengangkat panggilanmu kapan pun itu." Jieun menghela napas sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

Helaan napas panjang kembali kuhembuskan, mendapati sosok seorang pemuda menghampiri Jieun di depan pintu kedai dan memeluk hangat gadis itu. Bang Yongguk, seorang pemuda yang begitu penuh dengan kharisma, satu-satunya pemuda yang menghias hidupku semenjak 'dia' pergi.

Pemuda yang berhasil membawa senyum hadir di bibirku walau tipis.

Jieun beruntung mendapatkan Yongguk sebagai kekasihnya.

Anganku kembali menguasai akalku, membawa wajah'nya' kembali berpendar dalam ingatanku. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal, meremas ujung _sweater_ rajut yang kukenakan. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat menahan isakan yang tertahan di kerongkongan. Tuhan... aku tidak ingin menangis di sini.

Sebuah sapu tangan terulur tepat di depan wajahku bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos, membobol pertahananku. Anganku terbang ke hari dimana pertama kali kita berjumpa.

Aku menangis dan kau mengulurkan sapu tangan ke depan wajahku. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Lamat, kugumamkan ucapan terima kasih sembari meraih sapu tangan itu, menyeka air mataku sesegera mungkin. Alih-alih berhenti, air mata sialan ini malah makin mengalir deras, menganak sungai di pelupuk mataku.

Jika pada hari dimana kita bertemu dulu, kau akan berkata...

"_Neo gwaencanna_ ( **apa kau baik-baik saja** ) ?"

Aku tersentak, mendengar lantunan suara lembut yang teramat sangat kurindukan.

'_Sebegitu rindunya-kah aku sampai mendengar lantunan suara milikmu?'_

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mendongak hendak mengulangi ucapan terima kasihku pada orang yang mengulurkan sapu tangan itu. Sekali lagi aku tersentak. Tubuhku seakan membeku mendapati sesosok pria yang berdiri tegap dengan senyum lembut yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku?" air mataku sontak saja kembali mengalir, seiring dengan lengan pemuda itu yang melingkari tubuhku, membiarkan kepalan tanganku memukuli dadanya, menyalurkan amarah yang memuncak mendekati ubun-ubunku.

"Aku benci... aku benci... aku benci kamu, Yoo Youngjae!" kepalan tanganku terus menghantam dadanya makin membuat pemuda itu merengkuhku erat.

"Maaf... maaf... maaf..." kurasakan setetes air mata mendarat di bahuku, tampak sebagai pertanda pemuda yang tengah memelukku itu ikut menangis.

Seiring tengan luapan kebahagiaanku, pemuda itu –Yoo Youngjae- mengecup lembut dahiku, tak bermaksud apa pun hanya berniat menunjukkan betapa besar rasa rindu yang meluap di hatinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama di kedai kopi ini. Aku mencintaimu."

_Menunggu mengajarkanku untuk menghargai waktuku bersama dirimu, menunggu mengajarkanku untuk bersabar menjalani hari. Dan menunggu tidak selamanya buruk, karena menunggu akan membawa secercah kebahagiaan kala kita berjumpa._

_**~Yoo Youngjae**_

~ The End ~


End file.
